


Unmask

by iKnowHowToDuck



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Identity Reveal, post 1x14, post coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnowHowToDuck/pseuds/iKnowHowToDuck
Summary: What happens once Sophie takes off her mask?"Your turn, 'Batwoman'"
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Unmask

**Author's Note:**

> This is my vision for what should have happened post 1x14. 
> 
> Enjoy! (I do not own any of these characters, only my writing)
> 
> Will likely be a two-parter

***Sophie***

Sophie was emotionally drained after the conversation with her mother. She knew her mother was homophobic. She knew she would never accept a gay daughter. But one of the benefits of being in the closet was that she could hope. In the back of her mind, not nourished by reason, was this tiny hope that it would be different with her. I mean, her mother ranting about Batwoman was one thing, but Sophie was her daughter, for God's sake! It should be different. It was no shock, after all. But it hurt like hell. Sophie crawled into bed that night emotionally exhausted. She had done it. The secret she feared for so long was now in the open. Her last thought before drifting off was one of hope. Tomorrow is another day.

As it turns out, the next day brought no improvements in her relationship with her mother. All her calls and texts went unanswered. But Sophie was never one to dwell. She moved on. She called Commander Kane, prepared to beg for her job back, but it turns out she did not have to. They might not see eye-to-eye on the issues, but they shared a mutual understanding and a respect for a moral code. Sophie was glad she did not have to explicitly promise never to help Batwoman again. It would only make things easier, going forward, given what she was planning. As soon as night fell Sophie texted the number she had now memorized. Memorized, but not saved in her phone. Hopefully that would change.

_Can you come over? I need to talk._

_Sophie... I don't know what to say anymore. You know where I stand on this._

_Yes._

_So?_

_Come over._

_Be right there._

Sophie paced around her apartment. To Batwoman's credit, it only took about five minutes before Sophie heard the telltale *swish* of the Bat landing on her balcony. But that did nothing to calm the adrenaline rushing through her veins. 

***Kate***

When Sophie texted, Kate didn't know what to think. On one hand, she didn't need or want to rehash things with Sophie. Their partings were always painful and frankly, Kate had had enough to last a while. On the other hand, any chance to be with Sophie, in any way, even just for a little bit? Well, Kate couldn't pass that up. 

So she suited up as quickly as possible, although she did spend a little extra time on her makeup before leaving the Batcave. She took to the sky(line), grappling from building to building in an attempt to land gracefully on Sophie's balcony. Which she did. Mostly. Surely, Sophie wouldn't hear the soft curse she muttered as she landed with a bit too much force. She saw Sophie approach and quickly hit her voice modifier, something she would never get used to. Not only did she hate any sort of hiding who she was, she hated the foreign sound of someone else's voice coming from her mouth, saying her words. Reluctantly, she spoke first.

"You wanted to see me."

"Well, yeah. I want to talk. Come on in. Can I offer you a drink?"

"I really shouldn't-"

"Come in? We've been over this. I can take care of myself. Besides, it's a lot more suspicious for you to be standing on the balcony than in here"

"Point taken. I'll have a beer, if you have one?"

"Sure thing."

Kate watched as Sophie walked, or rather, sauntered, over to the kitchen. The way she moved was mesmerizing, and Kate got caught up in watching as Sophie grabbed and opened two beers from the fridge. She was distracted enough that she almost missed Sophie handing her one of the beers. "Uh, thanks."

"No problem"

"So.."

"So. I came out to my mother"

"Wow, really, uh, congratulations?" Kate didn't have to ask if it went well. She had heard enough about Sophie's mother to know that it didn't. 

"It didn't go well."

"I'm sorry. Congratulations nonetheless."

"Thanks."

There was a pause, during which Kate wondered if this was the only reason Sophie called her here? That had probably rough, and maybe Sophie just needed someone to comfort her. God, she should be being more comforting. Just as Kate was about to reach out a hand in an awkward attempt to comfort Sophie, Sophie spoke again.

"Your turn"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Your turn, 'Batwoman'" Her voice held a challenge.

"I'm sorry, I'm not following."

"I took off my mask. It's your turn. I want this thing, for real."

Damn. Kate really hadn't thought this through. A relationship with Sophie, out to the public? That was what she wanted more than anything. But she never thought it would happen. Sophie had always been closeted. A part of Kate assumed she always would be. Which is why Kate had never taken the time to think about what would happen if Sophie took all her masks off and re-approached her. She should have. After all, she did give her the option. 

"Do you really want to know who I am?" At this point, Kate was delaying. And grasping at straws. 

"Yes."

"Even if you might not like the answer?"

"Yes?" Sophie's answer was more hesitant, but she made her choice, and Kate would stand by it. 

"Okay, but first, I need to know I can trust you. There are people... people who would like to know who I am. Some of them are good people. But the information would still hurt them. And me."

"People like my boss?"

"Exactly"

"You can trust me. I think I've proven my loyalty to you." To Batwoman, yeah. To Kate, not so much. But that was years ago, and Kate is a strong believer in second chances.

"Go ahead then." Kate gestured for Sophie to unmask her. 

**Sophie***

Sophie had wanted for a while to know the woman under the mask. She thought she knew, was sure of it, and then was proved wrong. But when the time came for her to unmask Batwoman herself? Well, Sophie was hesitant. Everything was about to change. With trembling fingers, she reached for the edge of the other woman's cowl. She gently tugged upwards, as Batwoman reached her hands up to cover Sophie's, and help remove the cowl and wig in a smoother fashion. As the mask left Batwoman's face, Sophie was left facing Kate. Dressed in Batwoman's suit, holding her mask and wig. _Kate._ She gasped softly. It had to be impossoble. It had been disproven. It didn't make sense. Sophie reached out her hand, to touch Kate's face, trying desperately to line up the realities. Kate and Batwoman. Kate and Batwoman. No. _Kate is Batwoman._

"Kate?"

"Yeah?" Her voice was still modulated. Batwoman's voice. But now that she thought about it, the tone of emotion in her voice and the slight accent, were Kate's.

"It's you."

"It's me." Now that she knew what to listen for, she could hear the slight tremble in her voice. Kate was nervous, and Sophie could tell. 

"But how? I mean, I thought it was you, but then I saw you, saw her..."

"I had a friend help me out. I'm sorry. I thought you were going to tell my dad."

"I probably was"

"Are you mad?"

"Honestly, I'm relieved. It all makes sense. I thought I was going mad, in love with this stranger, but she had eyes like you and kissed me the way you did, and now..."

"In love. Bold." Replied Kate in her classic, flirty way. 

Sophie just raised her eyebrows. She stepped towards Kate, and leaned in, waiting for Kate to meet her halfway. But just before their lips touched, Sophie leaned down and hit the voice modulator button she had seen Kate hit so many times. 

"Sophie" Kate mumbled against her lips.

"Kate" She replied. She was glad it was Kate. As their lips met, finally, honestly, for the first time in years, Sophie was at peace. Their kiss continued for a while. No rush to end it. They lived the moment, as their lips moved in sync, the muscle memory of their make-out sessions from long ago taking over. 

Eventually, it would have to end, and they would have to discuss their relationship, but for now. For now Sophie was kissing Kate, without a mask. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I'd love to hear them and I welcome any and all feedback.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (Stay safe out there! Social distancing please (but take care of your mental health too.)


End file.
